Secret Hobbies
by Metoria
Summary: COMPLETE! It's a big week for Conventions for the Blitz Team. Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times. VERY FUNNY!
1. Chapter 1 Day 1 The Animal Convention

Secret Hobbies

It's a big week for Conventions and Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times.

...

......

...

Bit woke up excited. Everyday this week there was a convention for all his favorite hobbies. Of course he wasn't going to tell some of them to the team they wouldn't understand. Like the Knitting, the Cosplay, D&D, and cave painting conservation conventions. The other two conventions were for animal lovers, and writers. The other convention was for Zoids of course. All the best teams would be there.

He pulled his daily planner out from his bedside drawer. He opened it up and looked at the days. The First convention was for animal lovers. He pulled his covers off and went to his closet to dress. No one knew he was going to any of these conventions other than the Zoids Convention on Saturday. They just figured he was going into town like he usually did.

He put his camera in his bag and other assorted things he'd need for the day and so he left the base picking up breakfast on his way.

...

......

Bit had just gotten his own "I Love Kittens T-Shirt" when he decided to go see the panda's that were brought to the convention to bring about more awareness for them. They were in the open without any cages. They were baby pandas that couldn't do that much damage. They were on leashes as well. One of them waddled up to Bit and began to paw a his leg. He bent down and began to pet the little cub. Others bent down to pet the animal as well. He looked to his left and saw a familiar face with brown hair. "Hey Brad I didn't know you were going to be here.

Brad, who had just realized Bit was beside him, jumped to his feet. "B-b-b Bit!" Brad was wearing an "I Love Doggy's T-shirt".

"Fancy meeting you here! I didn't know you had a soft spot for animals." Bit said with a smile as the baby panda went off to play with some toddler who giggled to no end.

"Listen Bit, Don't tell ANYONE I was here!" Brad pleaded.

"Why?" Bit asked unsure.

"Because, it will ruin my image. I'm supposed to be a tough mercenary, not some sissy who totally love baby animals!" Brad said making it sound like a bad thing.

Bit just looked at him like he was just being silly. " Whatever... Hey did you see the elephants?" Changing the subject was the only thing Bit could think of.

"Sure!" Brad's composure returned and they went off to the giant mammals.

...

......

...

Brad had left first so he wasn't seen coming back with Bit. When Bit did get back Brad wasn't wearing his new t-shirt. Instead he had his usually attire and his mug of coffee. He acted like nothing happened and he hadn't gone to the convention.

Tomorrow was the writing convention. He had to get his writings together of all his Zoid Experiences and such.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2 The Writing Convention

Secret Hobbies

Chapter 2

It's a big week for Conventions and Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times.

...

...

Bit was wandering around the large building packed with fellow writers. He had gotten a free hardcover notebook for his writings and a pen and pencil set. His favorite author was there he was going to have them sign his books. He waited in line. Isaac Asimov was sitting at a table signing book after book. Bit was third in line he saw a familiar kid ahead of him. "Hi Jamie!"

Jamie turned and saw Bit. "Hi Bit! I didn't expect to see you here! I didn't know you wrote."

"I didn't know YOU wrote. We'll have to take a look at each other's writings." Bit was next. Jamie had gotten his signed while they were talking.

"Hello Sir, I'm Bit Cloud and I've read every single one of you're books!" Bit said enthusiastically.

"Well thats a lot of books!" The famous author said cheerfully.

"Mr. Asimov, what is your favorite book of all the ones you've written?"

The Author thought for a moment. "Probably book 306.. although 245 was pretty good."

Once Bit had gotten his books signed he and Jamie headed off to one of the vacant tables to share their writings pieces.

The exchanged notebooks.

"Wow Bit you write a lot! Hey cool these are like adventures of Zoiding right?"

"Yup they are!" Bit looked at Jamie's Notebook.

_It was a dark and stormy night.  
There was a gun shot and a scream from the maid.  
Detective Jones was going to find out who killed  
the butler, Winston._

_End of Part One._

Bit looked up at Jamie. He was definitely an amateur but not compared to Jamie. He needed a lot more than that to be called a book... or even a short story. But how to tell Jamie he needed help without hurting his feelings.

Jamie looked up at Bit. "So what did you think? It's still in progress."

Okay Bit just tell him! You can do it! "It was the best thing I've ever read Jamie!"

Jamie's face brightened. "You really think so?"

"Totally! There sure is suspense in this! I mean, Man! I wonder who did kill Winston!" Yeah Bit did wonder.

"Well..." Jamie blushed. "I'm still working on it."

Oh good!

"I haven't finished part two yet."

Oh...

Bit looked over and saw the super hero of writing. He leaned over to Jamie. "Look! It's Grammatically Correct Man!"

Jamie looked quickly and saw a 17 year old kid with taped glasses, a pocket protector, his shirt tucked into his high pants and suspenders, with large purple G on his shirt, handing out books. "Oh, boy! Come on!"

Together Jamie and Bit ran up to Grammatically Correct Man and greeted him. "Hi! I'm Jamie and this is my friend Bit! We're really inspired by how well you know grammar!"

The kid just looked a them weird and handed them a book and quickly walked away.

Jamie and Bit looked at their books. "How to Use Correct Grammar in Your Writing".

"Wooooowwww.. they looked at the books with awe.

......

Bit and Jamie went home together talking about how cool the Convention was.

Tomorrow was the Knitting Convention. Bit wondered if he'd find another surprise guest at the conventions. He'd have o find out!

[AN] Isaac Asimov has been dead for about 30 years...I think. So this probably isn't possible for Bit and Jamie to meet him. He must be back from the dead. Plot hole!!! I'll work on the 3rd chapter really soon! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3 Day 3 The Knitting Convention

Secret Hobbies

It's a big week for Conventions and Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times.

...

......

...

Bit sported his hand knitted scarf and hat. They were red of course. He was going to enter them into the contest for best style and stitch. He really hoped that he would win. Some artists were selling some.

He felt weird that he was just about the only guy there. Everyone else was either a girl... or a grandma. Because there was totally a difference between the two...

As Bit walked through the crown he saw the rocking chairarea and just had to go over there! He bolted for the last open rocking chair. He so wanted to knit in a rocking chair. He'd never done that before and it was so traditional! But someone was trying to beat him to it. He ran faster. The other person ran faster as well. They were practicaly neck-'n-neck. Birt leapt for the chair and so did his opponent.

CRASH!!!

They both had jumped for the chair and crashed to the floor.

Bit crawled out from under the other person and the debris that was once a chair. People quickly walked away not wanted to be seen around those two.

Bit turned to give a tongue lashing to the person who tok his chair but was surprised to find a very familiar man getting up from the rubble.

"Doc?" Now this was just crazy! "What the heck are you doing here?!"

The man at hearing his name turned and jumped. "Bit!" He placed a hand over Bit's mouth so he couldn't say anything else.

"Mmphmgphh" Bit mumbled through Doc's hand before pushing it away.

"You can't tell ANYONE I was here!"

"Funny Brad said the same thing!" Bit said then stopped realizing he wasn't supposed to tell.

"WHAT!! Brad is here? Oh no!!!" Doc was fretting. Brad was a merciless mercenary!

"Relax Doc..."

"Wait! I'll just Deny ever being here! no one will believe you!"

"Thanks Doc.... thanks" bit said with an unamused face.

Just then a woman walked up. "Excuse me gentlemen but..."

"I'm not with him!" Doc said immediately.

"uhm okay.. I was just wondering if you had the time." She said slightly backing away.

"It's 4:35." Bit replied to her request.

"Thanks."

Bit looekd back to Doc, shook his head and walked away.

"Wait Bit!" Doc ran up to Bit. "Since we're both here maybe we could you know..."

"Hang out?" Bit asked.

"No.. no....okay yes....." Doc said as though he were confession a great sin.

Bit rolled his eyes. This would be one heck of a weird day. "Okay come on. They're doing the judging for the best knit hat and scarf."

"Oh Boy! I Bet I'll win!" Doc said excited.

"You? HA! No way! I'm totally gonna win!"

"oh yeah...."

.......

.........

........

..

...

.

"HA! I told you I'd win!" Doc laughed maniacly as he help the blue ribbon up over Bit's head.

Bit Growled and went to pounce on the man when he saw another contest. "I best I'm a faster knitter than you are!"

"No way! I'm totally faster!"

"Oh yeah!!!"

Bit and Doc ran over to the contest area grabbed some knitting needles and some yarn and they were off. Bit and the Doc were knitting as fast as they could.. so fast in fact that smoke was staring to come from the needles. The Audience thought that the yarn would burst into flames any moment but they wanted to see it happen first before they ran for their lives.

Bit Knitted and knitted. until finally his scarf was done!

Doc wasn't too far behind.

The woman running the contest made her way to Bit and handed him a blue ribbon. "I must say I've never seen such a fast job done." She said almost nervously.

"See old man!! I'm faster because you're old and have arthritis!"

The Doctor didn't take to kindly to that. "Please! its isn't about how fast you can make it, its how well you can make it! and that looks liek a peice of..."

Bit Gasped! "You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I challenge you to another contest!!" Bit said pointing his now swollen finger at his opponent.

The audience looked at each other.

....

.....

...

.....

.....

"I can't believe they threw us out." Bit said as they made their way to their rooms.

"I blame you."

"ME? Oh come on!"

Doc ignored him and walked away.

Bit opened his door.

"Bit you're not going to tell anyone I was there right?"

"No Doc. I wont tell."

....

.....

[AN] Sorry if this took a bit to get up.. my computer has been a jerk. I have to type it all in text document... which doesn't have spell check.... Sorry for any misspelled words.. blame my computer! I tried to catch them but I may have missed a few... Thanks for the review! You have NO idea how great it is to hear fro myou guys and your reaction! Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4 Day 4 The Cosplay Convention

Secret Hobbies

It's a big week for Conventions and Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times.

Chapter 4 - Cosplay Convention

Rayne Cloud .

...

Bit stood in front of his mirror admiring his costume for the Cosplay convention. There wasa contest for the best cosplay. He was sure to win. He looked exactly like Cloud. Plus he had the cool guy's name. He left early so he could get breakfast on the way. He really didn't want to stay for Jamie's breakfast. Not because Jamie was a bad cook, he a wasa very good cook. But it was because ever since Bit met him at the convention Jamie had been trying to get Bit to read more of his stuff... Which isn't very fun.

So Bit snuck out trying not to be seen by Jamie and he was off.

.

...

Once he was at the convention he signed up for the Cosplay contest. He saw there were quite a few Clouds running around. But his costume was the best.

He saw a few Vash the Stampedes. Some Ouan High School Host Club Groups, Fruits Basket, Star Wars, even Star Trek. There were hundreds of other costumes for different shows, books, games, and movies. Bit pulled out his camera phone and took some pictures. He turned and saw a red head look his way. he snapped the picture and looked up. Two very angry purple eyes were staring back at him.

"Hi Leena what are you doing here?" Bit asked happily putting his phone away.

"You better delete that photo!" He yelled pointing her black nails at him.

Bit slowly lowered her hand away from his face. He smiled and changed the subject. "So You're Rayne from Blood Rayne right?"

"Yeah! You got it right!" Leena's entire attitude changed.

"Are you signing up for the cosplay contest?" Bit asked as they began walking to a comic book stand.

"You Bet!" Leena said proudly.

....

"Whoa!! Sonic the Hedgehog!! This brings back memories! I haven't read this series in ages!! I still have all my old comics. I got them from my brother who got the originals... I wonder if I'd be able to sell them. No he'd prolly kill me..." Bit bought the comic happily.

"Hey look Batman! I love Batman!" Leena said watching some Batman's go by.

Bit looked at his costume. "Maybe I should have come as BITman." He laughed at his own joke. Leena just elbowed him in the ribs. "ow..."

.

....

The Costume contest was underway.

All the Vash the Stampedes were on the stage and Batmans, The Clouds, the Blood Raynes, and everyone who entered.

"The Winner for the Vash the Stampede Costume is...Bruno Magne!" The anouncer who was dressed as the Referee of the martial arts tournament from Dragon Ball Z. The crowd cheered.

He moved on to the Batmans and pulled out the winner's card.

"The Winner for the Batman Costume is... Christian Bale!" More Cheers erupted from the crowd.

He got to the Clouds. "Al right..." He pulled the card out of the envelope and then droped it. "Whoops..." He leaned down to pick it up. Bit was dieing from anticipation. He NEEDED to know who won! "Okay the winner for the Cloud costume is...." He looked at the Clouds who were about ready to kill the announcer, and then to the crowd who were laughing. "The winner is... BIT CLOUD!!!"

The crowd erupted again! It was so bad some people thoguht there was going to be a riot.

The security guards came and hadto calm the peopel down.

"okay.... now to the Raynes from Blood Rayne." The announcer opened the envelope. "And winning by an land slide the winner is.... Leena Toros!!!!!!!"

This time the crowd did erupt into a riot. Bit ran past the Announcer grabbed his prize and ran out of the area. Leena was trapped by adoring fans. "AHH! Bit Help!" However Bit ws long gone. He hopped into his liger and headed home.

.

...

Bit walked into his room and changed into his regualr clothes and then he heard a knock on the door. OH NO! That was probably Jamike wanting him to read more of his writing. Bit looked around looknig for a way out.

"Hey Bit! It's Doc." Bit relaxed and opened the door.

"Whats up Doc?"

"Have you seen Leena?"

Bit thought back to the convention were Leena was trapped and most likely getting mobbed by fans. "Bit Cloud you're gonna pay!" Were the most likely words coming out of her mouth.

"Nope haven't seen her." Bit said cheerfully before closing his door again and lying down on his bed.

Tomorrow was the D&D convention. This week was getting to be pretty weird. Bit pulled out his journal and wrote today in it. At least this week was interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5 Day 5 The D&D Convention

Secret Hobbies

It's a big week for Conventions and Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times.

Chapter 5- The D&D Convention.

[AN] I've left a few notes to myself here and there so just ignore them.

.

...

Bit was dressed as a swordsman. He had his cardboard sword and his robin hood costume. He was ready to beat those noobs of D&D. He'd show them his level 34 warrior with +50 hit points Sword of Death. He had everything he needed to be a master D&D player. He was paired up with some losers who were mostly mages. He would 'wow' them with is awesome skillz.

He approached his playing area and saw one of the mages turn. He was dressed in a long blue robe with a blue pointed wizard hat, stereotypical of any wizard. He had a staff what was more of a dead branch and a fake Merlin's beard. Bit's Jaw dropped when he saw who was underneath that beard.

"LEON?" Bit almost busted into laughter if he didn't know better. "W-What are you doing here?" He half chuckled.

"Uh.... uhm.. B-Bit.. uhm.. I...uhm... Don't tell ANYONE! Especially Dad and the others." He said grabbing Bit by the shoulders.

"S-Sure... I guess..." Bit said with a nervous smile and an Anime sweat drop. This week was getting ridiculous.

"Well then lets show these losers that we are the real pro's of Dungeons and Dragons!" Leon said suddenly confident now that the issue was out of the way.

Bit shrugged and smiled. He took his place at his playing area and got ready for some serious role playing.

.

...

"I cast Merlin's Beard!" said one of the opponents.

"I counter with 'Merlin's Deception'" Leon said pointing his staff at the opponent very seriously. Almost too seriously.

Even Bit wasn't THIS serious. It was more of just a simple game... not anything SERIOUS!

"I attack with the Sword of Death!" Bit said pulling forth his cardboard sword.

The crowd gasped. He knew they would be impressed! He worked hard to get the sword. Lots of searching and venturing. He died about ten times trying to get it luckily he had a cleric that revived him each time. He looked over to Leon who was just as impressed.

.

...

After much venturing and dueling and battling, Bit and Leon had finally won their D&D championship. As they were leaving Leon couldn't get enough of Bit's amazing skills. "Wow Bit I've never seen anyone play like that before! you were amazing! You know this game like the back of your hand! And how did you ever get the Sword of Death? I know people who looked all over for it and never found it! its REALLY rare! How did you get a hold of it? And your character is so far along! It's like you've been playing for nearly years!"

"Luck? I was lucky that my brother lost interest in the game and gave everything he had of it to " Bit said unsure to tell Leon tha the truth was, he had a very easy time getting everything from his brother.. he even inherited the character ..thats why it was so good!

Leon just looked at him for a moment then smirked. "Lucky is right! Most people when they are through with their cahracters just get rid of them but to get a character that is so advanced and play it so much that it becomes the best is really something! How long has the character been around?"

"Ages.." it said not wanting to tell Leon that its been inherited more than once.

"So I'll see you at the Zoids convention right?" Bit asked changing the subject.

"Definitely... oh but Bit. You can't tell ANYONE I was here okay? No a soul! forget that I was even here!" eon said very seriously again.

"Relax!" Bit said before leaving and heading home.

When he got to his room he sighed and plopped down on his bed. Only one more convention then the Zoids convention would be here and this week would end and finally stop being weird.

Tomorrow was the Cave Drawing Conservationists Convention. Bit half hoped he wouldn't see anyone else he knew.. and yet he did hope he'd meet someone to make the day interesting. He rolled over and fell asleep.

.

[AN] This chapter wasn't that great.. I didn't really knwo how to write it... but Leon seems like someone wo might play D&D in his spare time... maybe.... But I hope this chapter wasn't to boring or anything. R&R

only 2 chapters to go! ^.^ Agian for some reason only my text doc works and it doesn't have very good Spell chekc ..srry for any misspellings. I tried to catch as many as i could.


	6. Chapter 6 Day 6 The Cave Drawing

Secret Hobbies

It's a big week for Conventions and Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times.

Chapter 6 - Cave Drawing Conservationists Convention

[talk about a mouth full]

.

...

Today was the last weird convention of the week.. tomorrow was the Zoids convention. Everyone this week had been so nervous that Bit was going to tell. The anxiety was so high.. except Jamie he just wanted Bit to read all his stuff. Bit sighed as he walked through the new convention. Cave Drawing Conservationists. At least they gave out free t-shirts and cave man dreadlocks! Bit really liked them. he played with the dread locks on his head as he walked.

He looked up and saw someone staring at him. He didn't know who they were but they ere acting nervous the tried to cover up their cave drawing t-shirt and took their dreads and tied them under their nose so it looked like they had a mustache, then they turned around and acted like nothing happened. Bit knew that the person was avoiding him. He was determined to find out who they were. Although half of him didn't want to run into anyone else.

He walked around in front of the person who turned the other way. Bit again went in front of them and tried to see their face. He reached up to pull off the wig but a hand caught his. He tried with the other hand and he was pinned with both hands. He kicked the guy in the shin and ripped the wig off.

There bending over in pain from being kicked was Jack Sisco. He was here supporting cave drawing conservation? Bit put the wig back on his friend's head and walked away.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder. "Bit hold on!" Dread lock jack came up and pulled Bit into a corner.

Bit knew what was He rolled his eyes and said "I know I know, don' tell anyone!" Bit said ready to walk away now but he was still being held. "What do you want me to say? 'Nice dreadlocks?'"

Jack looked at him unsure then a smile stretched across his face. "You really like them?"

Bit was feeling like he was at the butt end of a joke or something. "Are you serious?"

The smile vanished. "So you don't like them?"

"Ugh!" Bit broke away from Jack and headed off to the display cases where ancient cave drawings were on display.

Jack had caught up to him. "So did you enter the cave drawing contest?"

"yes." Bit said sounding like an anamatron without any emotion.

"You like this kind of culture huh?"

"Yes." The same answer as before.

"Are you mad or something?"

Bit looked at Jack. "No. This week has just been really weird." Bit wasn't going to tell him WHY is was weird.. it just was.

"oh..."

They were silent.

Then Jack leaned over a cocky smile on his face. "I bet I'll win the cave drawing contest!"

"You wish!" Bit said even more cocky.

.

....

"And the winner for the Cave Drawing contest is... Bit Cloud!" The announcer lady said happily.

Bit ran up on stage grabbed his prize and starting laughing at Jack. "Hah! I told you I'd win!"

"Oh please! that drawing looks like crap!" Jack said annoyed.

"Duh! do you really think cave men could draw!?"

A gasp came from the crowd.

"No thats why you won because you're dumb just like them.

Another gasp.

All of a sudden Bit and Jack were taken into custody by guys in black suits and sunglasses. They looked like they were from the CIA or something. "You're being kicked out of this convention for failure to respect this culture!"

Next thing they knew they were sitting on the hot pavement.

"I blame you!" Bit said picking himself up along with his prize.

"Oh please! you're the one who said they couldn't draw."

"First of all.. they can't... and secondly... you started it, you said my drawing sucked!" Bit said sticking his tongue out.

Jack looked at Bit in the eye. "Don't Tell ANYONE."

Bit gave him the do-you-think-I'm-dumb look and got in his zoid and left.

On his way back he started to realize how funny yht day had been and tomorrow was the last day of conventions! He didn't think he would want the week to be over with so soon.

Tomorrow was the Zoids Convention he hoped it would go smoothely... Hoped!

[AN] okay so only one chapter to go.. sorry this chapter was kind of lame.. I didn't really know what to do... the next chapter should be good though. Please R&R Thanks for the reads and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7 Day 7 the Zoids Convention

Secret Hobbies

It's a big week for Conventions and Bit is going to all of them. However he'll meet the most unlikely people at these conventions. Find out who has secret hobbies and past-times.

Chapter 7 The Zoids Convention.

...

......

...

Bit and the rest of his team walked through the crowd of Zoid pilots and fans. His hand was cramping from signing so many autographs.... in his dream... He fell asleep on the way there. Everyone was high on anxiety. Fear that Bit had or will tell the others if they piss him off. That was the reason for why Leena was so nice to him... sort of.. she was still annoyed that he ditched her at the convention but she had given him a cookie that morning to try and sweeten him up.. no pun intended.

Brad just gave him dirty looks when he wasn't looking And Doc was looking around nervously from one team mate to the next afraid they knew this secret hobby.

Jamie was the only one unaffected. He was just trying to get Bit to read his new story... which was 3 lines long... and finished!

Bit walked ahead of them avoiding their eyes. He caught a glimpse of Leon in the distance. "Hey Leon!"

Leon turned and saw Bit. Panic as clear on his face. he looked at Naomi who was looking at Brad and waving. Bit knew now that even Leon was feeling anxieties about Bit knowing his secret Hobby. Bit sighed. "Great..."

"Bit I thought you liked Leon." Jamie said hearing Bit.

"I do, it was something else! I'm hungry again that's all!" Bit said making an excuse.

"Oh okay well there's a food court right over there."

Bit turned and began to walk for it. Everyone was following keeping an eye on him not really talking to one another... except Naomi who had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah I'll have a cheeseburger and some fries thanks." Bit said as he got to the counter.

"Sure thing hon!" Said the middle aged lady who probably couldn't get a better job since high school. No offense to anyone out there. Then Bit read the name tag. Oh.. it was the manager... Nevermind.

He turned and bumped into someone almost spilling his food. "S-Sorry... Jack?"

Bit was looking into the confused and panicked face of Jack Sisco. "Uhhh... Bit...." He looked the crowd of friends who looked funny at him. The Twins helped Bit stabilize his tray.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah." Bit said with a sweat drop.

.

...

After eating he was able to break away from the others and wander freely. Then he was a Zoids costume store. He saw a short kid in a gunsniper rubber costume. "Vega?"

The kid turned and his face turned bright red. "uh.. uh..." He threw a flier in Bit's face and fled to the inside of the store.

Bit pulled the flier of his face not bothering to read it. "Part time job? Poor Vega..." A smirk crossed Bit's face then it quickly faded when he realized Vega was going to want him to keep it a secret. "great... -.-"

.

...

Meeting back up wit the others they stared at him intently. Leon, Doc, Leena, Brad, Jack, and Jamie (but that was because he wondered if Bit was going to read his latest story) Then Naomi looked at him.. not sure why everyone else was looking at him. He turned around and saw Vega staring at him too. He was trapped.

"GAHH!!! ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Bit yelled. "Brad has a soft spot of animals especially Puppies!" Brad almost tore his hair out of his head. "Doc Knits!" Doc's eyes bugged out as he looked from one person to the next. "Leena Cosplays and plays dress up!" Leena turned bright red.. from both embarrassment and anger. "Leon plays D&D!" Leon looked like he was going to faint. "And Jack supports Cave Drawing Conservation!" Jack was ready to pounce. "And Jamie! Your writing isn't good it sucks! A real story can't even be summed up in 3 sentences!!!" He turned to Vega. "I don't care of you have to dress in a rubber Zoids costume for your Job! It's just a damn Job!!!" Bit fell to his knees dramatically ready to face the on coming attack.

Nothing happened.

"Brad I knew there was more to you than just a hardcore mercenary! I love puppies too! I just got one! You should come over and see her! She's soo cute!!" Naomi said grabbing his arm.

"Uh... okay..." Brad said relaxing.

"Dad you mean you made the scarf for me for my birthday! Awwwwww.." Leena said giving him a hug.

"Yeah and Leon! You must really have my genes. I played D&D in college A while back! I was pretty good!"

"Really cool! oh and Leena! you've always played dress up so it doesnt really matter... Naomi plays dress up too." Leon said calming down dramatically.

The twins looked at Jack who was both embarrassed and pissed. "You support the conservation of cave drawings too?"

"Huh?" Jack said taken off guard.

"Welcome to the club!" They said patting him on the back.

Bit sat there unsure what to do. Vega tapped him on the shoulder. "My parents own the shop, when I'm not piloting I help them out. plus I'm the only one who can fit in the costume." He smiled timidly.

"No big deal."

Then Bit remembered Jamie. He was sure to be in tears. He turned and saw Jamie looking at his notebook. "Listen Jamie..."

"You know something you're right. I'm such an amateur. You should have told me Bit I can handle criticism. But I'm glad you didn't want to hurt my feelings!" Jamie said with a smile.

"Phew." No broken bones. No gashed eyes. He was saved.

Happy Ending After all.

~END~

[AN] Sorry it took me a little while to get this up. i've been pretty lazy! XD

Hope you liked this Fic. PLEASE R&R this last chappy! :D


End file.
